User blog:William Seasteel/Role-Play Emergency
From the desk of Tyler Crossbones: ' ''It has come to my attention, we have a Role-play emergency that I came upon. This is from Philipe V Clemente, King of the Spanish "Republic". '' ''- T. Crossbones '' ''The Treaty of Rome In spite of recent events, I'd like to verify a few things, and propose that we agree who truly rules, and ought to rule what, to prevent further wide-spread anarchy. As England has literally lost the will to continue fighting, this treaty will for the most part be Pro-Spanish. However, you will find that this treaty is not ultimately benefiting anybody, considering the fact that the nations that I, King Phillipe V Clemente am claiming, were all founded or conquered by myself, and those who serve/served under me. I hereby officially diminish The Euro-Holy Western Alliance and authorize the annexing of all of these nations listed below, by The newly reformed Spanish Republic. ''SpainEdit *''Claims Sicily *''Claims Naples'' *''Claims Sardinia'' *''Claims Corsica'' *''Claims France'' *''Claims Russia'' *''Claims The Ottoman Empire'' *''Claims The Papal States'' *''Claims The Vatican'' *''Claims Austria'' ''The disputes regarding French succession and its official annexation into The Spanish RepublicEdit *''Approximately a year ago, Grace Goldtimbers went inactive and temporarily instated her younger brother, Jack Bluehawk as the king of France. Bluehawk immediately began dispersing power amongst men in The EITC, which is why I urged Grace to return. Upon her return, roughly 8 months ago, she discharged Bluehawk, and took the crown for herself, as well as I, (seeing as I am still legally her husband). She went inactive shortly after this, and as I was currently busy ruling over Spain, I didn't mention my powers in France very often. However, Grace had made it clear to Bluehawk that if anything were to happen, that would remove me, and/or Grace from power, that Stardust would succeed as the heir. If she refused it, it would go to Cadet, and if he refused it, it would stay with me until I found someone else suitable to rule over France. Due to the great inactivity in France, Bluehawk found the audacity to instate his puppet, Bobby Moon, a former princess in Spain, as the Queen of France. Not only is this illegal, but it violates the very foundation of a monarchy seeing as Bobby Moon is not even in The French Royal Family. After this was done, several other people, including Jeremiah Garland, and Matthew O'Malley also tried to claim the French throne for themselves. As for Garland, this is the second time he has done this, once with Russia, once with France. I made it very clear that it would be different if they had an army to possibly "rebel" against me; but it just so happens that they do not. Not only that, but according to the laws of The POTCO Players Wiki, which evidently dictate everything, a leader can refuse war. So if they ''did ''have an army, (which they don't), and I simply did not want to fight them, I could cower behind my computer screen as John Breasly does on a daily basis. That all being said, I am the king of France. I am Phillipe V Clemente. It is possible to rule two nations at once. Anyone who wishes to dispute this fact is by all means free to ride head on into the maelstrom of war against the might of The greatest nation on the face of this planet. ''The Annexation of Sicily, Naples, Sardinia, Corsica, The Papal States, and The VaticanEdit *''Sicily - (Ben Squidskull sign here) *''Naples - (Jade Stormfury sign here)'' *''Sardinia - (Sam Ironshot sign here)'' *''Corsica - (Ben Squidskull sign here)'' *''The Papal States - Lord Hector Wildhayes (talk) 23:19, November 9, 2012 (UTC)'' *''The Vatican - Lord Hector Wildhayes (talk) 23:19, November 9, 2012 (UTC)'' ''The Annexation of The Ottoman EmpireEdit ''Many people have put put under the impression that dictator Parax of The PPW rules this nation. This is incorrect. My son, Robert Shipstealer who is active, daily on POTCO, is the ruler of this nation. It is against the laws of RP which were agreed upon by Grace Goldtimbers, Robert McRoberts, Francis Bluehawk, myself, and several others, as well as the laws of The PPW itself to ''steal ''a nation from its active ruler. *''The Ottoman Empire - (Robert Shipstealer sign here)'' ''The Annexation of AustriaEdit *''Austria - (Hannah Bluefeather sign here) ''The disputes regarding Russia and its official annexation into The Spanish RepublicEdit'' '- I will finish this document at a later time as I am currently pre-occupied with several other things IRL. However, for those to which this may pertain, you may comment, and leave your signatures if you are in agreeance, and are ready to comply. If not, then good luck in your virtual war against God on POTCO, and the most strategical war hero in RP, and on the overall game.'''' Category:Blog posts